One can argue that properly and accurately hitting a golf ball is the most difficult thing in all of sports to execute. Such a process is even more difficult than successfully hitting a pitch from a professional pitcher. One reason for such comparative difficulty is that a golf club has to travel 1.5 revolutions versus only 1 revolution for the baseball bat, hence more room for error.
A full swing of a golf club rotates a total of 1.5 revolutions in less than 2 seconds. The first 180 degrees is from address to over the head (the backswing). The next 180 degrees is from over the head back down to impacting the golf ball (the downswing). The final 180 degrees is from impact, toward the intended target, to over the head (the follow through). One must rotate a golf club a total of 540 degrees to fully strike the golf ball. Given the length of such a rotational arc, using an improper or unorthodox swing over such an arc will only make more room for error.